Forgiveness
by Arihimew
Summary: "I don't know what you did to make her decide to change division, but I know you better fix this soon before it's too late…"


Dosclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: Written for LJ

* * *

><p>"Did she really say that?"<p>

Rangiku nodded in confirmation to Shunsui's question. "I'm sure she did. She was in rage when she stormed to my barrack last night, and then began telling us how awful her division was. She didn't even let me drink any cup of sake!"

"She said her division was awful?"

"Uh? I thought it was her captain, not her divi—OUCH!" Kiyone yelped at the sudden pain on her foot. She shot a glare at Rangiku. "Why you stomped on my f—OUCH!"

"S, sorry Captain Kyouraku, I think Kiyone is a little… confused."

Shunsui just smiled weakly at the kind healer who did not have a heart to tell him what exactly his beloved vice captain said like her sister. He gripped the cup at his grip tighter.

"Did she tell you why she said… that?"

Isane shook her head apologetically. "She didn't. She just… threw her tantrum to random object and yelled at random person…"

Shunsui squeezed his eyes shot. Nanao never lost her control like that unless she was greatly pissed. Well, she yelled at him every now and then, but it only because he deserved it. But he knew she never yelled or threw tantrum to random object. It meant she was outrageously furious last night.

The busty vice captain studied his dark expression carefully; he looked too out of character with that sad and somber look on his face. Clearly he worried so much about his second-in-command, especially after what they had just told him. Rangiku sighed. She did not tell him this to make him feel miserable, though she had no doubt he felt that way right now. She only wished he could prevent some things to happen.

"Look, I don't know what you've done to make her decide to change division, but I know you better fix this soon before it's too late. Nanao can be very stubborn once she made a decision, but we all know that she is easy to forgive as well, especially if it comes from you."

"Especially if it comes from me." Shunsui repeated bitterly. "But from your story before, it sounds like it is me who she hates the most."

"No one said that." Said Rangiku, pitying her drinking buddy. "Just go to her now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The office was quiet when he came there in a quick shunpo after he talked to Rangiku and the other girls. He frowned; it's far past lunch time already, but the office was quiet. Normally his lovely vice captain would be on her desk doing his and her share of paperwork studiously, and there was always the sound of pen scratching the paper his astute ears caught from the office. But now as he stood stiff in front of the office door, there was no such sound behind it. Her reiatsu was coming from inside though, so at least she had not left yet.

Shunsui took a breath before slowly opening the door and coming in. His gaze instantly looked at Nanao's desk, wishing to meet her beautiful face there. She was not on her desk though.

"Good afternoon, Captain."

He turned his head to the source of the lovely voice which came from the window. There she was, half standing from her sitting position on the window before to greet him. He nearly cried in relief at the sight of her here.

"Nanao-chan…" he quickly made his way to her.

They stood in silence, both eager to say something but was too afraid and nervous to tell it. Shunsui stared at her face, searching for some anger or pain there. Yes, there was a trace of pain on her gorgeous face he loved the most, but he knew she hid more emotion under her strong and stoic façade. He usually was the master to read her emotion just by looking at her eyes, but right now she was avoiding his gaze almost dutifully. He sighed, could not bear the quietness anymore.

"Nanao-chan…"

"Captain Kyouraku…"

They had broken the silence in the same time. He smiled at their synchronization. Normally, he would let her to speak first, but since it was not a normal occasion, he raised his hand to stop her from blurting out before him.

"I want to apologize, Nanao-chan. I didn't realize it before that I had hurt you so much. I was so stupid yesterday, I… well, honestly I did not remember what happened yesterday, but I know that whatever I said or did had made you hurt. I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean whatever things I said and did yesterday. I never want to make you feel sad." He said, eyes looking straight at her indigo orbs. "Please don't leave me Nanao-chan. Don't change your division for any foolish acts I did yesterday."

Nanao stared back at her captain's eyes which looked sad and desperate, and saw his sincerity there. She sighed. Really, he did not need to do that actually. It was true that he had hurt her badly yesterday when he came to the office terribly drunk and somehow managed to burn all paperwork she had done for a week. And when she screamed at him in anger and frustration, he'd broken her heart more when he said that she better changed division if she really hated him that much. That was when she decided to leave him on his own devices and rushed to find some comfort in her frustration.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui called her once more when she did not answer him.

"It's ok, Captain. I know you never meant what you said and did. Yes I was furious and disappointed at you yesterday, but it's fine now. It was stupid of me to listen to what a drunkard said anyway." She said, adding the last sentence jokingly, hoping to see him crack a smile.

But he did not. His gaze was still on her searchingly. "I apologize for what I've done, Nanao. I am so so sorry…"

Nanao winced at the missing suffix. "It's fine, Captain. I forgive you."

"You won't… leave me?"

"I really have no idea what you mean by leaving you, Captain."

"Nanao…"

She let out another sigh. She should know better that Rangiku and the others would tell him right away. "I won't change division if that's what you mean, Captain. Just like you, I didn't mean anything I said. I was furious, and the emotion made me said and did stupid things."

She looked at him straight on the eyes. "I actually waited for you here to ask the same thing. I want to ask for your apology, Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, I did stupid things yesterday. I, um, slapped you… on your face." She shifted uncomfortably, clearly feeling guilty for the admission she just made.

He chuckled, feeling more relieved now at the switched condition. "I don't mind it at all! Anything as long as my Nanao-chan is still here with me. An awful captain like me deserves more slaps after he hurt a precious woman like my Nanao-chan." He grabbed her hand and put it on his face, enjoying the softness of her finger on his face.

Nanao frowned at his words. "You are not an awful captain. Even though you drink more sake than Vice Captain Kusajishi eats candy in a day, you're not even close to awful. If I said it, I beg for apologize, and I assure you that I'm not serious on my words, Captain."

Shunsui simply smiled softly at her. "I know Nanao-chan. No need to beg for apologize." He strokes the hand in his lovingly with his thumb. "So we're good now, right? Can we move on to the romantic dinner scene?"

Nanao pulled back her hand from his grip slowly, but kept her soft smile on her face. "Maybe later, Captain."


End file.
